The first reset
by TheeePunkin
Summary: 'The first time seeing your brother die is the hardest' Please try it & give me a review. I wanna write more Undertale stuff, but I'm not sure..


**First Undertale story ever. Could you tell me what ou think? Maybe? Pleeeeaaase?**

'Sans?'  
"Yeah kid?" I looked down at Frisk sitting beside me on the couch.  
'Do.. Do you think it will last this time? This timeline' Her hands were shaking a bit and she seemed afraid to even ask me.  
Can't exactly blame her. She knew I don't like to talk about those kinda things.  
"Dunno." I shrugged. "We'll see I guess."  
She fiddled with her hands before she slowly started signing again.  
'Can I ask you another thing?'  
I laughed a little. "Yeah sure. Ya know ya don't have to ask."  
It took her even longer to sign her question this time.  
'How was it? The first reset I mean.'  
I flinched before I could control myself. Now that was something I really didn't want to talk about.  
"What do ya mean kid?"  
Frisk looked up at me and squinted her eyes.. Well more than they usually are.  
'You know what I mean, Sans!, she signed with her hands and gave me a stern look. At least I thought it was one.  
I chuckled to myself and she hit my shoulder playfully.  
"Watch it, kid." I grinned at her. "Or ya might not see me again."  
'Yeah yeah, I know I don't have eyes. Very funny.'  
Maybe I can piss her off enough to forget the question? Eh, why not. At least she would smile and stop looking so afraid.  
"Ya wanna hear an animal joke?" She looked at me expectantly. "Nah forget it. They're all irrelephant."  
Despite her trying her hardest not to laught, I heard her chuckle after a few seconds. It broke into a full laughing fit after I was remembered that my brother was at home, too.  
"SAAANS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TELL THOSE STUPID JOKES? NOONE LIKES THEM!"  
"Aw, com'on, Paps. Or am I getting under your skin?"  
Frisk doubled over with silent laughter and I heard Papyrus groan from the kitchen.  
"Frisks stomach will hurt from all this laughing.", I mumbled. Wouldn't be the first time.  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT, BROTHER? YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR."  
You're making this way too easy for me, Paps..  
"Oh I can just feel it in my bones."  
"SANS! THAT WAS NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU'RE SUCH A.. A-"  
"Bonehead?" I chuckled. Frisk was trying her hardest to gasp for air next to me on the couch.  
I heard Papyrus groan again and a second later he came stomping into the living room, threw Frisk over his shoulder and went back into the kitchen.  
"YOU BETTER STAY WITH ME, HUMAN. OR YOU WILL END LIKE HIM!"  
Yeah Paps. I love ya, but we really don't need another you.

Anyway. Now that the coast was clear, I went up to my room and locked the door again behind me.  
Hopefully Frisk would have just forgotten about the question when they are ready with cooking.  
Still, the conversation from earlier bugged me.  
I decided to let it be for now and fell face first onto my bed.  
As usual it didn't even took me five minutes to fall asleep.

Suddenly, I was back there. In the original timeline.

It's been such a long time ago. But I still can remember every detail from that day. It was snowy outside and colder than ever. Frisk had been living in the underground for a while now. Toriel took her in.  
Papyrus and I were getting the house ready for the party tomorrow. It would be Paps birthday. He would finally be old enough to officially be an 'adult'.  
He was giddy as all hell. I had to go to the store to get a few things we'd forgotten. Told him I'd be back in a few..  
When I came back, I noticed something was off immediately.  
I called out for him.  
He never answered.  
I went through every room.  
I couldn't find him.  
My heart started beating faster in my rips. Where was he?  
It wasn't like Pap to just disappear. He would always tell me.

Concerned I pulled out my phone about to call everyone I could think off. But before I could, Undyne called me.  
'Sans! We have a problem!'  
'You know where he is?'  
'What- Who?'  
'Papyrus. I can't find him.'  
'Sans. Listen closely right here. Frisk has gone crazy. Alphys saw her. She w-was..killing everyone in her way. You need to get out of there! Find Papyrus and run away with him as far as you can!'  
Suddely, my stomach dropped. Frisk? Crazy? What was she even talking about? None of that made sense!

Then I heard a scream and went back outside. It was quiet. Not a word was spoken, noone was on the usually busy streets of Snowdin.  
Again I felt my heart beat faster and I started to run.  
I looked in the garage.  
He wasn't there.  
I teleported to his sentry station.  
He wasn't there.  
I called his name. Over and over again.  
But nobody came.

I was outside searching for him for nearly an hour, before something in the snow caught my eye. It was red. It was a scarf.  
No.  
No. No. No.  
I felt like I was about to break down. Slowly I walked over to the scarf. It couldn't be. No. He wouldn't even leave his room without the scarf. He would never leave it behind. Never.  
Although deep down I knew the answer, I took the scarf in my hands and inspected it.  
Please no. Please. No name. Just..  
But there was it. Written on one end, with big clumsy letters. 'PAPYRUS'  
I remembered when I first gave it to him. He thought all the other monsters would be jealous of him for having such a cool scarf. How proud he was when he wrote down his name by himself, so noone could steal it.

I picked the scarf up and called his name again. He must be near! Maybe he just lost it? The wind was pretty strong after all..  
But as soon as I picked it up, I saw the dust beneath it. Shimmering grey dust.

My heart stopped beating and I felt like a part of my soul had just been ripped out.  
"Paps.." My eyes started stinging. "You.. You can't l-leave.. m-me."  
Tears started to fall down my cheekbones, but I didn't care. My body was freezing, but I paid no mind to the cold. My soul was shattered, but I felt numb.  
Memories started flooding my head.  
Papyrus, learning to walk, his first word, his laugh, the first spaghetti.. How Dad left us..

"Sans? Daddy home?"  
I nodded and smiled reassuring at the little skeleton in my lab. "I'm sure he'll be home any minute now, Paps."  
Minutes turned to hours. And hours to days.  
"Sans? Miss Daddy."  
I nodded and forced myself to keep the smile on my face. "I know buddy. Me too."  
"Sans here!", he suddenly said and seemed to be deep in thought. "Always here!"  
I grinned. "Yeah buddy. I'll never leave you. I promise."  
"Pwomise?" He nodded his little head again. "Pwomise! Newer leawe Sas!"

I was shook out of my thoughts when my phone ringed. I debated just letting it be. I couldn't care less about whoever wanted something from me. Nothing mattered anymore. There was nothing left. It was all gone.  
But it kept ringing and it started to annoy me. So I answered and heard Undynes loud voice from the other side.  
"Sans?! Are you alright?"  
I opened my mouth but no words came out.  
"Sans?"  
"H-he.." My throat hurt from all the crying and my voice sounded like I hadn't used it in years.  
"Sans, tell me you and Papyrus are alright! Now!"  
Fresh tears started to drop down on the red scarf in my lab.  
"H-he.. Pap-Papyrus.. He's.." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I-I wasn't.. Only to the s-shop.. He's.."  
Then I heard Undyne scream like never before. I threw the phone away and cried. I don't know how long I stayed like this. It felt like days. I could feel the cold spreading through my entire body.  
"Paps.. I'm sorry.." I whispered. "I wish you'd come back.."  
But nobody came.

And then I felt it. Anger. Fury. My left eye started glowing a deep blue and I balled my hands to fists. She would pay for this.  
I tucked the scarf around my neck and a second later I stood in the Judgement hall.  
Toriel.. Undyne.. Alphys.. Paps.. This brat would pay!  
And even if I would die while trying to stop her. What would it matter? It's not like I had anything to lose anymore.

"I see you've been busy, eh?"  
Frisk stood infront of me, knife in hand and dust all over her body.  
"Well, I gotta stop ya right there. Can't really let ya through, sorry."  
She looked at me like I was mad.  
"Eh ya're right. I'm not sorry."  
Her hands started to shook and her eyes glowed red. But I felt nothing.

Then she came running at me, swinging the knife like a madman. I teleported out of the way and nodded slowly.  
"If that's what ya want. But you gotta know one thing first."  
Three Gaster Blaster appeared out of thin air around her. "I won't hold back, ya dirty Brother-killer."  
They shoot all at the same time, hitting the blue heart in front of her.  
Although she managed to avoid most of it, her HP was reduced. And before she even had time to react, I threw her around against the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Her HP was steadily going down.  
"Well if ya wanna get past me, ya have to try better."  
Frisk ran up to me again, murder written all over on her face. This time I threw a dozen bones at her, hitting her all over the body. It seemed like she wasn't really trained in fighting someone who actually fought back.  
It was over pretty soon, her HP was down to one before I even got tired.  
"I have just one question."  
She stopped and looked at me.  
"Why did you do it? They were your friends. WE were your friends! We were a family!" Again I felt the tears threaten to fall.  
Frisk just looked at me and slowly a big smile spread across her face. She rushed one last time at me, only to be stopped by my Gaster Blasters all around her. She looked confused and for the first time she seemed kinda scared.  
"Get dunked on!"  
They fired all at the same time, shattering her soul in a million little peices. The last thing I heard was the knife clattering when it fell.

I awoke with a start, jumping out of my bed and just bearly able to stop myself from screaming. My heart was racing and cool sweat covered my whole body. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath again. Then I felt the tears that had been running down my cheek bones. Still after all those repeats.. This one was the worst.  
Huh, guess seeing your brother die for the first time leaves a toll on you.

Sighing I fell back on the mattress and closed my eyes.  
I don't think I'll ever be able to erase this from my mind.  
How often had I already been through this nightmare? Fifty times? Hundred? More? I stopped counting at some point.  
The outcome was always the same. Frisk comes, Frisk killes.  
No. Not Frisk. We learned pretty soon that it wasn't Frisk who did the killing. She gets possessed by some kind of demon. They kill everyone. Over and over again. It didn't matter what we did. I tried everything. Not leaving Papyrus' side, killing her as soon as she comes down, stopping her, letting her kill me.. Nothing changed in the end. The next day it would all be reset again.  
Some times we made it without killing anyone.. Other times she killed as soon as she gets down, not even giving the damn flower time to introduce himself for the thousandth time.

But nothing would ever be like the first time. I stopped trusting Frisk for a long time. The first few times after that I killed her as soon as she set foot out of the ruins. I may have broken the promise I gave Toriel a few times, but I didn't care.  
Even now, after knowing that she can't be possessed anymore, I wasn't fully trusting her.  
Though it really didn't matter anymore. If anything would ever happen to her down here, she would just reset.  
She knew I hated it. But she would do it. And to be honest, I would too. I mean who likes to die when you have the chance to live again?  
I was just so tired of seeing everyone die. I saw my brother die too many times already.

Speaking of which..  
"SANS! DINNER IS READY!" I heard Papyrus calling from the other side of the door.  
I sighed and closed my eyes. A moment later he stood in my room, looking around confused.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, BROTHER?" He turned around to me and gasped. "SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
I remembered the tear stains and cursed under my breath. "Yeah, I'm alright, Paps."  
I smiled and let him sit down on the mattress.  
"Just wanted to congrat ya again. Ya know, since ya're a 'real man' now." I winked at him and he grinned again.  
"THANK YOU SANS!" He yelled and threw his arms around my nody.

"Please Paps, don't ever leave me." I murmured while hugging him back. "And don't ever change."  
He nodded against my shoulder, still confused "PROMISE"  
I lost ya too many times already.. I can't lose ya for real.  
"Good! I would be so bonly without ya."  
"SAAAAANS!"


End file.
